


Artist's Rendering

by Elizayutani



Category: Apb Reloaded
Genre: Apb Reloaded - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizayutani/pseuds/Elizayutani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things go too far south after a run, San Paro's police are out for blood. An artist takes up a photographic eye when it comes to video taping the city riots, but finds himself between the Kings and the Den.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artist's Rendering

San Paros, lit up like a fire place. Squad cars zooming around, swat vans pouring in, shit hit the fan as the mayor was taken from the burning city hall. Skater sneakers scuffed and pounded against the pavement as the G-Kings' soldiers ran down the alleyways to the safehouse, the Blood Roses made the mistake, but everyone was going to pay for it. 


End file.
